Love and Hate
by Acrocviper
Summary: A RavenOc fic. What happens if a girl finds out that there is a totally different side a man that everyone thought was insane? Anu is about to find out. Set in WWF days.
1. Out of the Broom Closet

Anu Thompson had waited a long time for this day. She was twenty and she was anxious about starting this job for the WWF. Anu thought she wasn't pretty enough to be a model so she had decided on following her journalism and photography career. Coming into this business she had planned on traveling and seeing new people, not quite in that order, and just prove to her coven that she was capable of living in a world dominated by hate.

During one of the assignments as an interview she had to talk to one of the tag team champions, the team of Team Extreme. They were a cool bunch and she had been a little too overly excited to talk to them. She had set up a meeting with Matt for them to meet that day and she was waiting outside under a tree in a nearby park. She never really felt comfortable with public places, to noisy in her mind. Plus, she hadn't been to a semi natural place in a long time.

"Sorry we're late, Jeff here decided to do his hair."

Looking up at the three of them Anu only shook her head. "No big deal, I'm surprised that you actually felt like meeting up here. Anyway, as you know I'm Anu Thompson, and I'm the new journalist for WWF magazine. I'm also one of the photographers for ringside action."

"Oh yeah I know you. You have some good talent with the camera." Lita sat down in front of her as Matt sat next to her. "So you're here to talk to us about our win over the Dudley brothers."

This was just the start for her, as she asked them questions from the question list that the editor wanted her to ask she slowly found out more about them. About the relationship between Matt and Lita and about Jeff's morbid dislike against Raven for some reason.

"I'm not putting this in the article but do you really hate Raven, in real life?"

"Yeah, we just don't get along. We have a view point on some religions that I totally don't like."

"You're Christian and he's not. Everyone knows he's a Jew. Or is there more?"

"He has a strong liking for witchcraft and other forms of that religion. I believe they're nothing but Satan worship. I mean who would want to pray to the moon? I just don't get it."

_There's a lot that you don't understand,_ Anu thought looking at him. "Oh well I guess that's understandable. Shall we continue?"

After talking to them for an hour she deemed them done. As Anu was packing up her things Matt told his girlfriend and brother that he'll meet up with them at the car in a minute.

"Did my brother upset you?"

"Yeah he did, but it's nothing that I haven't heard before." Anu was packing up her notebook. "You should go, I'll just hang around here for a while like I use to do growing up."

"You like parks?"

"Swinging and listening to music at the same time. It sort of lets me enter my own dream world." She shrugged closing her backpack. "I'll see you around."

"One final question, why did you take offense to Jeff. What did he say that pissed you off?"

"I'm Wiccan, I belong to a coven and I know a girl that is involve with Santeria. I have my faith in the religion and I just don't understand why people can't understand that my religion is not a dark and dangerous. And I would appreciate that you don't tell anyone about this. Or else karma will have a way of making sure your actions will come back to you."

Matt smiled. "Finally someone that understands me. Well with karma anyway. Hey, maybe I'll see you around. Want to go out sometime and just hang."

Anu shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not a party kind of person. I'm more of a healer in some sense. I guess I'll see you around some time or another."

They left then, Matt going to his car and Anu going towards the swing sets. But Anu wasn't stupid, she knew that something would explode and she was going to be revealed to her co-workers in one way or another. She had to be careful, she didn't know how this could effect her life if someone was really prejudice towards her faith.


	2. But I thought

It was raining when Anu got to the arena where the WWF was taking place at for that night. Anu sometimes liked getting to the arena early because then she would be alone in the ring to write in her Book of Shadows. Not this day, someone was already in the ring that she liked to sit in. Well maybe if the person allowed her to share it because she didn't have enough time to write that night. Anu also knew the way that the person sat belonged to one wrestler, Raven. Swallowing she hid all her infatuation for the man and placed her beloved backpack next to one of the ring posts.

Raven looked at Anu, the new photographer for the company as well as a journalist. He had heard about her quietness and odd holiday vacations when overhearing Matt and her talk. She had only been with the company for two months and already a friend to Matt Hardy, one of the men he would rather beat the living hell out of. He watched her with intensity as she sat downin the diagonal corner from him. Neither of them said a word, probably because whenever Anu looked at Raven he pretended that he was engulfed in his book.

She wrote:**_May tenth, 2000.I can't get the dream out of my head. I am sitting in a field and overhead there is a black bird, a raven, perched in a tree watching me intensely. I know they are the sign of death, but death of what. Am I going to be loosing something or what? Maybe there's another meaning that I don't know yet. Goddess, sometimes I don't know what I think anymore. To top it off, I'm sitting in the wrestling ring like I usually do but I'm not alone. Raven is sitting across from me, nose buried in a book._**

_**I'm glad I have someone like Matt Hardy to talk to; he's the one guy that I will console in if I'm having emotional problems about Jeff and his blatant disregards to about how Raven is a satanic follower. He should look in the mirror since he is the poster child for Hot Topic. I swear I just want to stand up to him and tell him that I am one of those people that he hates so much. Maybe that will shut him up, or get me fired. All I have to do is say "I'm a witch, a real witch" and he'll probably have me fired for sure. If I can only get up the nerve to talk to Raven then I know I would actually like him, if he allows me anywhere near him. Goddess, he's so cute with the braids. Wait, what am I thinking, he's about fifteen years older than me and besides I'm too young for him.**_

_**Midsummer solstice is coming up, I want to do something really special. Whichever city I'm in I'll see if there's an event I can go to. I feel like dressing up and just showing off some of my extravagant outfits to Matt. I'm glad he's here to support me in secret but I know that I'll have to come out of the broom closet soon and I will most likely hate it. Wonder what kind of spell I can do to protect me from harm. I'll make one up and see what I come up with.**_

Ending her journal entry there Anu flipped to her spell section of her binder, which served as an organized Book of Shadows. Already she had spells that the coven had done but she had yet to have some that she did on her own. She didn't know why she neglected to create any of her own, but since she's only been in the craft for over a year and a half she didn't know why she didn't create any of her own. As she stared at the lined piece of paper she knew this spell had to be small so that she wouldn't be noticed. As simple as charging a stone or pendant with protective energy, she concluded.

"Crud." She mumbled to herself as she flipped through her notes.

Looking at the color coordinates she found that red was used in protections. Well maybe she can see what she had any jewelry that was red that she could use as a protection charm. Jewelry would be a lot less hazardous to explain.

"Having trouble?" Asked a voice just in front of her.

Looking up Anu had to swallow hard to keep her drool from falling out of her mouth. Raven stood in front ofAnu watching her with intensity and analyzing her.

"Just going over some things in this binder."

"You don't have to bull shit me. Tell me what's really going on?"

"If I'm not careful then in rough terms all hell is going to break loose. My religion is a touchy subject amongst people around here, especially Jeff Hardy. He's got so much against other religions that don't worship his god I'm scared of what people would say if they found out what I follow."

Raven squatted down in front of her. "You're not a Christian are you?"

"No, not anymore." He waited for her to go on. "I'm a witch on the Eclectic Wicca path."

He smiled. "Yeah, that would make people uneasy. So you haven't told anyone yet?"

"Matt Hardy knows, and he's the only person besides you."

"Even though I don't much like either of the Hardy Boyz I know Matt will keep a secret for however long he needs to. If it gets too out of hand he will tell someone. Granted I'm not the one he would tell but we have an understanding if the other needs to know something then we tell him. You get what I'm saying?"

"Sure, if you know something about Jeff that would hurt him you would tell Matt. Kind of like an invisible big brother act."

"Right. What are you doing anyway?"

"Just trying to make up a magical rite for protection. I have a thought in my mind but I don't know if I can find the right ingredients for it."

Anu was surprised when the man sat down in front of her and peered at her handwriting. "So this is what a real Book of Shadows looks like huh?"

She nodded. "It's good to keep it organize. I have a section for rituals, for spells, for sabbats and for other things, like correspondences. What colors corresponded with in nature. Love, passion, sex, protection and all that good stuff are in here. The correspondences to the four quarters are different, their elements and all of that are in here. So the color for fire is red and the direction is south, and the rituals use for fire is courage, sex, destructive, cleansing, energetic, authority, banishing negativity. All elements have different correspondences to do with their properties. You get what I'm saying?"

Raven smiled. "Yeah I do. Would you like some help with it? You know doing this spell?"

"I'm using a charm but I don't know what to do. I don't want to do something big and seeable like a pentacle necklace."

"What about a stone? You can put that on a necklace and no one would think of something like that?"

If it were possible a light bulb would have gone over Anu's head.

"You just gave me an idea." Opening a sachet from her pocket she showed Raven a fossilized water buffalo tooth. "These are a symbol for strength. Well I'll need strength when my religion is released. And clear quartz is both a healing and protective stone. Thank you Raven, you've been a real good help. I found a charm that will help me out and it was your influence that helped me. Now, how would I go about doing a spell?"

"Do you mind?" Raven took her binder in his hands. "Well I'm not a witch or anything but maybe do a candle spell, with the proper elements that would be used for a protection rite. Why not take one that you have and manipulate it to fit in with what you want, or something like that?"

Together they went over possibilities and as they did so Anu became comfortable with this man. She didn't know why but there was something in him that she had liked.

Raven glanced into the oddly emerald green eyes of this young woman and couldn't comprehend why he wanted to talk to her. Usually he was always avoiding the opposite sex, lack of romance in his life sent him to believe that no one loved him. How could this girl be any different? She was too innocent to him, her eyes showed her feelings and he could make out the happiness behind her eyes.

"Thank you!" Anu yelped out after finishing writing down the small incantation that he had helped her write. Out of response she leaned forward and wrapped her tiny arms around his broad shoulders. "Thank you so much, Mr. Raven. I really liked your ideas. I have a feeling that they will work out for me."

Sitting back on her knees Anu went through what she had put down. Raven just looked at her, not sure of what to say.

"I have to go." He stood up.

"Wait! Can we make some time together? I really like hanging out with you."

"No." He covered his emotions really well as he slid out of the ring. "I don't want to meet up with you."

Looking at her hands briefly Anu looked back up and watched the one of the few people that didn't care for her religion. Why did he cloud over like that? Why would he just shut her out like that? Anu flipped back to her journal page and wrote one last entry: _Does Raven hate me?_


	3. Why?

**I'm back again, with yet another Raven fic. If you are wondering Anu is a Celtic Goddess name, derived from the Celtic goddess Danu. I enjoy my Wicca fiction. I'm sorry I'm offending any Jeff Hardy friends. It's only fiction and I absolutely love the man, he's cool. But he will come out of it, maybe. Here's another chapter.**

* * *

It had been another month till something occurred that sent Anu's secret on a downfall. While waiting for the ring to get assembled for her piece on Triple H. The man outright scared her, even if he was a nice person; it was the muscles that intimidated her. 

Just as she was standing getting her camera equipment ready a familiar voice came from behind her, a voice that sent fear into her heart. "Hey there, Sexy."

Every nerve in her body froze as Anu turned around. Looking at the man with fear written all over her face she back up.

"What do you want, Joe?"

The big man, with long brown hair and green eyes, merely smiled at the young woman. "I come all the way out here and all I get is a what do you want. I'm hurt."

Unbeknownst to her, Anu's hand went up to her charmed necklace that she had made. "Go away. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Can't a guy see his girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend. Not anymore at least. Are you here because you want me back?"

"Come on, sweetie, everyone knows you're special to me. Just come home and we'll work this whole thing out." He touched her hair before she slapped his hand away. "Come on sweetie, it was just one mistake."

"Go away, and never come around me again.You used me and you lied to me. I thought I was helping and I don't want your people and need them."

Matt walked up with Jeff following. "Hey Anu, who's this?"

"Nobody that is worth talking to."

"Oh, so you're the icon on this witch's radar?" Joe looked at Jeff. "I bet you're happy with her, I mean she is a special girl to have."

"Joe, go away. I warned you once. I don't want your kind around here. This is my job, this is my life and I don't want you in it."

"Fine, but I'm surprised that you haven't told your boy toy that you are a witch, that you have spells that will lure men to your desires."

"You're making that up. I would never do anything like that."

"How did you get this job?"

Anu stayed silent. Out of nowhere she screamed and swung aimlessly at the man in front of her. He merely shoved her back and she landed with a thud on the ground. Now it was Matt's turn to launch an attack and punched the man in the face.

"Stay away from Anu, or you will be feeling a lot worse than that."

"She caught me the same way as she did you, superstar. She's very good at manipulating things into her own words. I should know, I was on the back hand of her power."

"Get out of here, freak." Matt said shoving the guy away from Anu.

"I'll be happy to. See you around, sweetie."

Raven stood offish watching the incident with hate. But he knew he couldn't stand in the way, he couldn't show himself with a heart so he had to fight back the urge to mutilate the man. He also had to watch pitifully as Jeff Hardy went off on the poor girl he had grown to like.

"So, all this time you made me believe that you were normal." The green haired superstar had yelled so that almost everyone looked at him.

"I didn't want this to be leaked out. You have a blatant outlook on life that if someone worships something else than God then they are in cohorts with the devil I am not like that. I don't believe there is a Devil or a Satan and there is no Hell. And if you insinuate that I put a spell on your brother, when I didn't, then you are a low life."

"Low life?" His eyes bugged slightly. "Please, you're the low life. Worshipping the moon…"

"The moon is the symbol of the Mother Goddess. How else do you think maternity things happen around the Full moon. She effects the tides, the effects our menstrual cycles and she is the one that helped bring us into existence. Well you can believe what you want but I am not changing for you."

"I don't expect you to. I don't see why I have to like anyone that hasn't taken the lord as his or her savior."

"I did at one point in time. But you know what, patriarchy isn't my thought anymore. There has to be a male and female entity out there to create things. I guess then you wouldn't like a friendship with me so maybe you should leave. I still have work to do."

Triple H had witnessed the exchange of words between the young superstar and young journalist. He couldn't care less but he actually saw someone else that would have said it differently.

"Come on, Jeff, she's a good person. I'll see you around some time, Anu." Matt said as Triple H walked up while pushing his brother away from the girl. "Man, you're an idiot."

"You ready, kid?"

"Are you going to berate me as well?" She didn't mean to say it harshly but she was not in the best of moods.

The big man shrugged. "It's not my place. You have your own ways and I need these pictures done. So why don't we get this over with ASAP and we can call it a day."

Before picking up her camera Anu caught a glimpse of Raven's back retreating towards the ramp. **_Why won't he like me?_**

Off in his own mind Raven was fighting with himself. **_Why can't I like her? _**Raven pondered leaving for his locker room.

**

* * *

So what do you think so far?**


	4. Oh Hel!

**I'm back again, this time with a more of a certain outlook on a certain religion. If you like Wicca fiction so much then there is a series called Cirlce of Three by a author called Isobel Bird. If you want a further look into a fiction world of Wicca then she's the one to look at, or Cate Tiernan. Review please!**

* * *

Anu was sitting alone, like she always did. This time she was trying to meditate because she couldn't wrap her finger around Raven. Anu emptied her mind of all the other thoughts that didn'tneed to bein her head. She was going to try to talk to her guides, her spirit guides that were attached to her since she was born. In her mind's eye she pictured a tree in front of her, the symbol of life to her and her coven. She was, by then, in a forest with trees everywhere around her. She was calmed by the sound of tree leaves rustling in a light breeze and birds songs that seemed to echo on for miles. Anu sat up and brushed herself off.

"I want to enter the Spirit World and find the answer to thequestionthat I seek." She said to the tree in front of her.

A streak of bright light wove a door into the trunk of the tree and a knot in the trunk became a doorknob for her to open the door with. Taking one of her hands she grasped the doorknob while the other rested on the side of the tree. "Thank you for letting me to enter your home, Goddess and God."

Turning the knob she pushed the door inward and stepped into the land of the Spirits, or Other World to her. Closing the door behind her Anu looked at the three dimly lit paths before her. One path led in front of her, one went upward and the last led further downward. Anu went along the path that went downward, a path she hadn't yet gone on. Intuition told her that the answers to her questions lie along that path.

A cavern lay at the end of the dark path and along with it was a lake of lava. And built into the opposite side of the cavern was a rock castle that was ablaze with torches. Anu knew of this place only from tales that the Norse Coven talked about, this was Niflheim, the home of Hel the Norse goddess of an underworld. In Christianity Hell was named after her. A Giantess guarded the mote from what Anu could see but she could care less at the moment. She had to cross the lava river in order to get to it.

There was a sound that made her jump for joy. A raven bird was perched on a bolder over her head and was looking down to her left. Looking that way a path was etched in the side of the cliff.

"Thanks, raven." She smiled at her totem animal.

A five-minute climb down took her to a land bridge that splintered off with smaller land bridgesto caves that littered the cavern walls. As she got to the bridge a hag was there to greet her. She had to be careful; Loki was Hel's blood father and he could be a dangerous trickster.

"What are you looking for?" Asked the hag, petting the pelt of some unimaginable animal.

"I want answers to my questions. I knowmy questions will be answered down here."

"What makes you think so?"

The raven landed on the archway over the beginning of the bridge. "I'm following the bird." Anu told the hag.

"Before you continue, what is your name."

"Dorothy."

"Okay, Dorothy, you can venture on. Your question will be answered soon."

This was difficult for Anu but she had to keep walking. Walking along the path Anu made sure she kept her totem animal in her sights' she didn't want to loose herself in the Underworld. Anu kept her mind focused on two things, finding the answer to why Raven hates her and where would her animal guide take her.

Taking one of the branching bridges the raven led Anu to one of the caves and stopped to perch itself on the entrance to it. Waiting for Anu to come it sat there preening its feathers.

"Is this her, Fargo?" A voice asked once Anu had stepped up to the cave.

She couldn't see the person, only that the voice was definitely feminine.

The lava, which was bubbling beside her, emanated a shrill cry and it pulsed to life. Stumbling back Anu watched in shock as a Red Dragon stared at her as it rose onto the path. Its bulk could have broken the path but it only rested halfway on the path, preventing the girl from running away.

"Fargo has led you to me because you have questions that need to be answered."

"May I ask who you are first before we continue this conversation?"

In her year and a day training Anu had learned that the Norse pantheon and Underworld could be a dangerous place to go so she had to be cautious since there were some things in the spiritual world that could be dangerous to encounter. The sight of the Red Dragon proved her suspicions.

"You're a smart girl, Child. I am Dreana, your Death Guide."

"Death Guide?"

The woman walked out; it was the hag from the bridge. Anu had never known of a Death Guide before.

"In every world, Upper, Middle and Lower, there are certain guides that choose to help you. In this world your intent is to find the light in the darkness. Who is this man that you are confused about?"

"His name is Raven."

"I know him, I've seen his lives ten times over. Go on. What is the matter with him?"

"It feels like he hates me."

"Child, he doesn't hate you. All ofhis lives have ended tragically and it's carried over into this world."

"Does that make him a bad person?"

"His soul is tainted by hate. He's had a hard childhood, a dramatic experience and his wrestling career has been trouble with him. He finds his hardcore lifestyle an easy way to get rid of the pain."

Anu sighed. "Then why won't he talk to me? I thought we have an understanding for each other but I guess he just doesn't want to be that person."

"He's been burned a lot in his lives and I don't think he wants to be burned again in this one." Dreana told her. "He only likes women for the sex but he has a hard time opening up his heart to those that do love him."

"I don't love him."

"You both have had a hard life. Look at what happened in your life. You were burned on many occasions but you still held a light for hope. Maybe you are that person that can make him see that loving something won't always go away if he loves it. Be his friend, approach him rather than let him approach you. Find the strength in your charm and yourself to just go say hi to him."

Anu finally knew one answer but another arose in her mind. "Jeff Hardy really does hate me, doesn't he?"

"He is clouded by his father's words. His mother fell ill soon after a witch had done a spell for her. He thinks witchcraft killed his mother. You have to prove to him that you are far from evil, that you plan on being his brother's friend and that you would never hurt any one of his friends or family. I will warn you, your travel isn't over with this path that you're on. It will have many hurdles to run over and you will have a life changing experience that will test your faith. Before you ask I cannot say because I just can't. Now it's time for you to return to the Living World. Argyle, you may move now."

The Red Dragon slid into the lava but lay buoyant to watch the raven and girl.

"Remember what I said. This is just the beginning."

"Thank you, Dreana, I will remember. I need to head back now. I'll come back to talk again."

"When you do, it will be to see Hel."

Anu swallowed. She had several favorite goddesses that she enjoyed and Hel would be one that made her respect death more than she had feared it.

"See you around, Argyle." Anu smiled at the dragon.

"Call on him if you ever need knowledge." Dreana called out as Anu was walking away.

Her journey back to the pristine forest she had created was uneventful. A cold breeze chilled her back as she entered the tunnel. It was like the Goddess was supporting her in her journey.

"Anu? Are you awake?" A voice asked as Anu came back to her living body. "Anu?"

Opening her eyes she almost forgot that she had decided to meditate outside next to the deserted pool. Standing above her was Raven, with something clutched in his hand.


	5. First Step To You

Raven leaned down, picked up her hand and placed the necklace and a small note in her hand before running away.

"Raven! Wait!" She yelled after the man. "Man, this really bites."

Taking a closer look into her hands she saw that the necklace that he had placed in her hand was a very expensive dragon pentacle necklace she saw while shopping with Matt Hardy the week earlier. She had made a comment to Matt on how that the dragon was an ancient symbol of knowledge and about her astral journey to Hel's world. The dragon was Red, like Argyle and its wings, head and two hind legs made up the star while the four cardinal directions were in their places with their direction's color and the star symbol was positioned in front of the dragon. This was worth five hundred dollars in one shot and now she had it.

**_Dear Anu, _**she read on the small piece of paper, **_please take this gift. I don't need anything from you and I don't want anything from you. I can't have you and you can't have me. Friend or lover, it would be torture for us. I can't have you so don't even believe you can try._**

_**Raven (Scott Levy)**_

"If that's the way you want to play then we'll do it your way." Placing the necklace around her neck she felt some sort of change come over her. "He spelled it."

It was true, it wasn't a strong feeling but she could feel energy in this pendant. He must have done something to it. But what did he do?

"Hey Anu, how's it going?"

"Matt, where's Raven staying?"

"Why?"

"Him and I have a little bit of a talk coming to us. And on a different note, only you know that I would want this necklace."

"I only told Jeff about it. Raven gave that to you?"

"Yeah. And I think he did something to it. Do you know which room he's in, I really need to talk to him."

"He's always in the room right across from you at all the hotels we stay at. He's in room 280, what's going on?"

"Religious stuff. I'll have to talk to you about it more. Send my regards to your brother." Anu stood up and stormed off only to come back a minute later. "Forgot my Book of Shadows." Then she was gone again.

Smiling Matt nodded. "I knew this would work."

Anu stared at the brown door in front of her and was actually wary about what to do. What if Raven wasn't in, or what if he doesn't want to see me? That question plagued her as she wondered which part of her she had to do in order to confront her problem.

"Dreana I hope you're right." Anu mumbled as she knocked on the door.

It slowly creaked open and there he stood, like always, in the shadows of his own misery. From his standpoint Anu was like an angel in the light with an innocent face and an angelic outlook on life.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"What did you do to this?" Anu indicated to her pendant. "What did you do to this, Raven? I can feel energy in it, not a lot but enough to know that you did something to it."

"I didn't do anything to it. I had a witch do it for me because I don't think I understand how magic works yet."

"What did this person do to it?"

"She helped me put my energies into it for you. And a little bit of love."

"You can't have me, remember? So why would you do this?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you from me."

"Listen, you're not a bad man. You're scared to let anyone you care about get to know the real you because of your past lives."

Raven cocked his head to the side. "Lives? This is the only one I have."

"You may support the Egyptian side of the Craft but that doesn't mean you know everything there is to it." Anu tried to push him into the room but he wouldn't budge. "You mind either me coming into your room or you coming to mine because we need to talk." Still no response from Raven. "Dang it, Raven! For once in your ten lives will you please just listen to what I have to say?"

Jay Reso and Adam Copeland had been walking by when Anu's outburst announced her presence. They only stopped to look at them, before which ran off when Raven's eyes locked onto them.

"Come in."

"Thank you." She stomped passed him and went to the small table to put her Book of Shadows down on the table. "Listen I know I was a little harsh but I had to get this out in the open for you. I could care less of what happened in the past with you. I only care about you in the present. Your past should be a building block for your future. Use the past to make your future better."

"What do you want me to do? And what is it with lives?"

"In Wicca you don't just die and stay dead, your spirit goes to the Underworld and think about what you have learned in this age so you can better your life in the next. If your soul is scorned then you live long miserable lives, or short painful ones."

"Have you been doing a background check on me?"

"So to speak, Dreana has been helping me to conjure up visions of past life experiences and your lives seem to weave with mine some how."

"Huh? Example please." Raven plopped down on his unmade bed.

"Okay, example one: you were Jack the Ripper, and I was one of the prostitutes you murdered. I've been a victim of a rapist, you, and you left me for dead in the middle of the desert. Then you were four once and your mother went insane and shot you because she thought the "Devil' was speaking through you, I was your sister and that's why you are scared of guns."

Raven shut his eyes. "Why? Why are you and Isupposed to be together?"

"That's the unanswered question. Maybe there is no reason, maybe there is a reason. No one really knows. I may have been only in an initiated witch of a coven for a year and a half but I've been studying Wicca since I was ten. I've seen things, experienced things and know things that have gotten me in a lot of trouble."

"Like the Joe guy?"

"Yes, like him. Don't let him confuse you, he used me for a bad thing."

"What did he have you do?"

"He tricked me in looking for a number, a number to the lock of a bank. Him and his friends robbed it but they haven't been caught. I can't go to the police about it because who would want to believe a witch. Have you notice the bad publicity I've been having with everyone on this tour? I've had to replace my cameras twice, with my own money, because I have a personal stalker on the crew that thinks if I can't work then I'll have to get fired. Jeff Hardy makes the worst possible hate remarks if he's ever around me. You think I care? Yes I do. Do you think it hurts my feelings? Yes it does. Does it seem that I want to quit my job and go home? No I don't. This is the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't want it to end. What I'm trying to get at is, you and I have had the same lifestyles. Maybe with scarred souls we can at least become friends. I feel alone in this world of wrestling. I may be a friend with Matt Hardy but he's just there so we can have a normal conversations. I don't have anyone that I can talk to about the Craft. Have you ever felt that there is something that you want to talk about but there is only one person you can talk to you about because they may understand what you're going through? Well let me tell you, I've felt that way for the last four months. I feel like you could be the one special friend to me and that I can trust you even if you don't trust me. There I think I'm done."

The man just looked at her. He stood up and walked up to her, eyeing her the entire time. She was stronger now since she had taken a fraction of his determination from what he had placed in the pendant for her. He had wanted her to be strong and she was, but now what? She had a hold on him now, Anu was standing alone, in his room, in front of her. A million thoughts ran through his mind and she was plaguing his dreams at night, Raven didn't even know why he let this girl affect him the way that she has. He was starting to regret ever approaching her that day in the ring.

"We can try but I'm not granting anything."

A small smile played on Anu's lips. "Good. We can start by going out to a restaurant tonight. You pay your way and I'll pay for my way. I'll drive because I'm sure you'll want some alcohol in your system. I'll be ready at six and we can go out. See you tonight, Raven."

Turning around Anu grabbed her Book of Shadows off the table and was going to leave but Raven caught her arm. The next thing she knew he was pulling her into a tight hug. Awkwardly she hugged him back, feeling the strength of him and her almost melting together it seemed like. This action alone was very comforting and secure, she didn't know how she could actually go one without this man being in her life.

"I'll see you this evening." She said as she pulled back. "And don't skip town, I have a few ways of finding you."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled. "From now on, only call me Scott when we're alone but Raven when we're around people."

"Scott it is then. See tonight, Scott."

"Yeah, same here."

Then she left, wondering for the first time in her life what she was going to wear and where they were going to go. We first dates always this scary? **_Now I'm thinking it's a date when it's definitely not. _**Anu chastised herself as she went to her own room to think of what to do for that night.

* * *

I know, weird chapter but it's a stepping stone for this third person POV story. I hoped you like it so far. 


	6. Change for the Better

Leaving her room in a nice outfit Anu didn't want to overdo herself so she wanted to be as casual as possible so it wouldn't freak him out. Raven was pacing his room in his most casual outfit, a pair of clean jeans, his boots and a simple black t-shirt. At least his hair was somewhat normal today. When Anu knocked on his door Raven about tripped over his own feet just to get to the door.

"You run a marathon?" She giggled when he about fell out of the door. "Or are you just glad to see me?"

"Don't act like that, it's not you."

"Fine, I won't. Shall we go? I've been dying for Asian cuisine for a long time." Anu stated as Scott locked his door.

"I don't mind." He stated flatly.

"You've never really been on a dinner date with a female before have you?" Anu wanted to laugh at the sour look on his face but didn't. "Well I wanted you to feel a little bit better about the whole thing so I asked a friend of mine to come along since he is in town."

"What friend?"

"Just a close friend I know in LA. Now come on, he's waiting for us down at my rental."

Taking Raven by the hand she led him out to the parking lot where her signature jeep was parked. It was the person that was leaning against it that caught Raven's attention; the dark complexion, cigarette and big bushy curly black hair. Anu and this man hugged gleefully as her and Raven approached the jeep.

"Raven, I want you to meet Saul Hudson, better known as Slash ex-lead guitarist of Guns N Roses. Slash, this is Raven, the wrestler I've been telling you about. Us three are going to be hanging out today. I hope you don't mind."

"No." They chorused.

"Alright. Slash, I don't want you to be doing the big brother routine because he don't need it."

"Are you sure? I could always call Zombie to have him straightened out."

"The only person that needs to be straightened out would be Jeff Hardy, but I doubt beating the crap out of him would be of any use. Come on, I'm starving here. And no, you may not drive Slash. I don't know what you have in your system right now."

"You have got to be kidding me? You don't trust me to drive your car?" Slash sounded all offended over her remark.

"It's my rental, of course I don't trust you driving it. Now squeeze in and buckle up, hungry girl on a strike."

They both looked at her in puzzlement, neither of them have never heard her even speak like that and her bravery to even speak like that profound them.

"It's the pentacle she's wearing that is effecting her." Raven said climbing in the front while Slash got in the back. "I had placed a part of my energy into it so that she could be more brave and what not."

"Why would you do that?"

"You have no idea how his head works, I don't think even I know and he won't say really. Very secretive if you ask me." Anu said starting up the jeep.

In silence the three drove to a Chinese Restaurant and ordered their food, unbeknownst to them there were some people there that they would have lived without.

"Hey Witch, who's the…oh shit, it's Slash." Jeff Hardy gasped looking at the guitarist with them. "How do you know him? Did you put a spell on him too?"

"For your information, Greenie," Slash leaned on Team Extreme's Table, "I have babysat this girl when she was growing up. She's like a little sister to me and you better not ever speak to her like that if you intend to have any children."

"Come on Slash, I don't want to start a brawl in this place." Anu said pulling on his arm. "Lets just get to our table and eat in peace."

"Remember what I said, Greenie."

"Greenie?" Raven looked at Slash as they sat down.

"He's a guitarist, he's not really good and that's what I call all beginner guitarists." He shrugged while picking up his menu.

"So you two really know each other real well."

"Raven, the thing to know is that music is my second career. I grew up with Guns N Roses, I was the guardian of Slash's top hat at every bar he took me to for the beginning years of GNR. Even I had distaste for Axl Rose, more so because he treated me like I was a dwarf and an uneducated runt. I was there for the good and the bad, even beat up Rose for it."

Slash busted out laughing when Anu said that. "Man, she attacked him with a guitar one time and chased him around the stage with it because he called her a fat fart."

"Karma got me back though, I broke my thumb when I fell off of the stage."

Even though Raven didn't talk much about his personal life he listened on tales of Guns N Roses and Anu as she grew up. Meeting all sorts of artists from the rock stars and getting an early career with music was what Anu went for but instead developed a love for writing and photographing every concert she went to.

"I found out by accident that I had photography in my blood when I went to take pictures of Anthrax's concert. I was surprised at how well they came out that Scott Ian wanted them to be posted on his group's website. I even do things for Ozzfest every year."

"Bas called, he wanted to see how you're dealing with touring with wrestlers."

"Some days are better than others. Joe had come by once."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me back, that's what." Anu looked down at the table as their food came. "He's the one that spilt my secret to everyone in this business. Now I have few friends and I don't think it's going to get any better. I was also offered a job from Rolling Stone Magazine."

"Please tell me you did not just say that?" Jeff said walking up.

"What do you want, Greenie?" Slash looked at him.

"Listen, Anu, I may not like your religion but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. So is it okay if we join you?"

Raven looked at the three. "What brought around this change of heart?"

"He got a message." Anu said. "Your mother spoke to you in a dream didn't she?"

"How do you know?"

"I asked her to. I asked her to help me show you that I am not a bad person, I have a gift with this stuff, if you need any help I'm sure I can help you. Except for the fall, I'm going home to continue my journalist career. I'm not doing wrestling anymore, it's going to be Rolling Stones."

"You took the job?" Slash asked in surprise.

"Just an assistant job, till I get more experience. Sit guys, we can talk about things."

Finally, she found some friends, more than her celebrity friends. **_But what will it be like without Raven? Will he miss me or will he even care at all._** This was what Anu thought as they all started to talk.


	7. The Goodbye

Scott Levy looked at Anu as she sat on a bench in the airport later that year. She had a job lined up with Rolling Stones Magazine and she was going home with Slash till she found a new place.

"A neighbor told me that Joe was caught breaking into my apartment." She told Scott the night before she was to head back. "He's locked up for a good five years but I doubt he will give up the chance to get me back."

"You don't seem frightened." Scott said as he packed her camera equipment.

"I'm not. I'll be busy traveling all around the world to talk to artists and bands for him to really find me. Plus if he ever comes near me he'll be arrested and sent back to prison. It's been fun, Raven, but wrestling isn't for me. I need a different career, one that I grew up in. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you."

"I have the Hardy Boyz to terrorize. Matt and I are close friends now so don't worry."

It's amazing how she had effected three people. Jeff learned to like her despite the fact she had a unique religion but he enjoyed her just the same. She also wrote a song entitled _**Change of the Heart**_ for him. Jeff had given her an extra long hug as they departed at the hotel since he and Team Extreme had a photo shoot to go to.

"I'm going to miss you, Anu." Matt whispered into her ear as they hugged. "Remember to keep us up to date on everything."

"I will. You have fun." Anu smiled picking up her duffel bag.

Now she was sitting in silence waiting for her plane to be called. Lately Scott had been unusually quiet around her. They had worked spells together and always slept in the same room as each other but never in the same bed, until they fell asleep together the night before, out of exhaustion. Anu turned to look at Scott and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"I'll come and visit you, Scott. I promise you that."

"Anu there's something I've been wanting to tell you." She looked at him heartily. "Anu I…"

"Flight 274 now loading at Gate 4."

"I have to go, Scott. I don't want to get left behind." She quickly gave him a hug before hurrying off to the gate tunnel.

Scott just watched her walk to the line at the desk and was going to leave but something told him not to. Puffing out his chest he stalked right up to Anu, forced her to turn around and brought his mouth to hers. Anu didn't expect this and she at first tried to push him away but she just couldn't. Standing there they kissed, for the first time, as passionately as they could, earning odd glances from other airport people and workers.

"I love you Anu. I'll wait for however long till we can be together."

Anu couldn't say anything because she had to hurry off to her plane. What she didn't notice was the little velvet box that Scott had put into her jacket pocket until she was in her seat. Upon opening it she saw a beautiful diamond ring with I Love You written in Theban script around the band as two hands held the diamond. A little note was folded in the lid.

**_I will always love you, my goddess on Earth._**

Anu looked out the window near her seat and saw the dark figure of the man that she would never hold again. Or so she had thought.


End file.
